


Devoted

by Hyliangirl19



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Life Partners, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyliangirl19/pseuds/Hyliangirl19
Summary: An Angel and A Demon who had a playful relationship mainly resorting to name calling.Until they find that they aren't that different from each other and find comfort and solace in each other.
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens) & Reader, Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this would be cute to write
> 
> Well except for the sex parts they won't be graphic at all mostly making out then skipping to the next morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see the type of relationship that Y/N and Crowley have it's more of a playful relationship that is one sided of course Y/N does not think of it like that.

**The two had always been at each other's throats since Eden The Archangel Y/N and The Demon Crowley who was a Fallen Angel, you were certainly a fiery one always resorting to calling him names. All the years that had gone by he could have just killed you with fire, but he never felt that it would be right due to the fact that he secretly enjoyed your constant insults. Crowley liked you being around it was enjoyable and he got a kick out of it, usually egging you on causing the two of you to spend enormous amounts of time together. Aziraphale always thought that the two of you were cute together it was as though you were like Anne Shirley and Gilbert Blythe from Anne of Green Gables well the parts where they didn't like each other, It was as though the two of you were kids with a crush on each other but didn't want to tell each other because the two of you were shy or possibly nervous.**

**"Y/N is that you? I didn't realize someone could look worse than Hastur" he teased smirking**

**"What's that did someone say something because all I heard was a snake speaking" you viciously retorted**

**"Don't deny it you like it" he lowered his glasses looking at you with those snake eyes of his**

**"Like what? there is nothing to like about you"**

**"Having me around, your life on earth would be uneventful if I** **wasn't around"**

**"You think I like spending time with you Ha!"**

**"If you didn't want me around you wouldn't insult me"**

**"Whatever" you rolled your E/C eyes**

**"How is Aziraphale you still working at his bookshop or did he fire you already?"**

**"If you want to know that why not go pay him a visit yourself or do you want me to stay with you?"**

**"Nonsense you goody two shoes" he scoffed**

**"Go away you Amadan"**

**"No I don't think I will" the red haired demon crossed him arms** ****

**"Ugh if you don't....people might get the wrong idea about us"**

**"I am curious to know what kind of idea would they get?"**

**"That we c crave each other" you cringed as you spoke**

**"See we are conversating with each other it isn't so bad is it love" he snuck up behind you and blew in your ear making a shiver go up your spine.**

**You squealed a bit at the feeling of his breath of your skin it was a strange feeling that you had never felt before, your eyes became wide and you moved slightly away from the demon.**

**"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN CROWLEY OR ELSE I SWEAR I WILL SMITE YOU WITH HOLY WATER" your voice becoming almost murderous**

**"No you won't I know for a fact that you won't do that love" he stood there casually with an unamused look on his face**

**"Why do you insist on getting under my skin Crowley?"**

**"I don't really know it's just fun I like teasing you, you just have the best reactions ever"**

**"You are such a kid"**

**"So are you love and getting under your skin isn't what I want, what I want is under your clothing" he laughed seductively**

**"You pervert" your feeling becoming shocked making you flustered**

**"Pervert? c'mon love it isn't not perverted if the feeling is mutual? he winked**

**"Shut up Crowley"**

**"Make me"**

**"What how?"**

**"I don't know you tell me"**

**"I I don't"**

**Crowley laughed at you but at the same time he loved the bickering he looked forward to it everyday he loved seeing your face, he did of course hate you he could say that he liked you a bit more than you liked him the only reason he tolerated you was due to the fact that Aziraphale was a dear friend to you. Crowley knew that if he destroyed you with fire Aziraphale wouldn't be happy otherwise Crowley would just smite you to get rid of you although he would probably miss the bantering and the name calling the teasing and the sheer beauty that you possessed.**

**Aziraphale had been reading for the past hour and a half waiting for you to get to the bookstore so that he could open up the shop, but he knew that Crowley was holding you up because the red haired demon liked doing it. Honestly Aziraphale thought it was because Crowley had nothing else to do but to bother you, he delighted the fact that he always knew where you were. There were a great deal of humans that you interacted with some were people who lost themselves and some were people who wanted to do good in the world, though Crowley didn't like it much when you hung out with other men especially the ones who made lewd comments and suggestions towards you. Was Crowley jealous or was he envious of other men who made you smile and laugh or maybe the ones who kissed you. Whatever the feeling he had it bothered him so much to the point where he felt disgusted, it was something that he shouldn't be feeling not towards you or anyone for that matter.**

**"Aziraphale sorry I am late you know how Crowley loves to annoy me"**

**"Y/N my dear you are not late" he smiled softly**

**"Oh okay well we should open up shop"**

**"I already did but Aziraphale can we chat for a bit?"**

**"Yes my child"**

**The two of you sat down in the back of the bookshop**

**"Crowley said something earlier that bothered me" you stared away**

**"What did he say?"**

**"He implied that he wanted to see underneath my clothing"**

**"Crowley said what? I think he was only fooling you"**

**"I don't know it was the way he said it..... it just didn't sound right"**

**"How did he say it?" Aziraphale asked curiously**

**"Deep voice well he kind of never mind maybe I am overthinking it too much"**

**"Hmm did you like the way he said it?"**

**"N-No he's a demon that's impossible"**

**"My dear if I may.... if we can grant miracles it is not impossible for you to like Crowley"**

**"I DON'T LIKE ANTHONY J CROWLEY" you cried out**

**"My child calm down I wasn't implying that you did I was just saying do not rule it out"**

**you sighed "Oh alright"** ****

**"Is there anything you like about him?"**

**"N-No" you had become flustered**

**"There has to be something"**

**"Fine I like when he walks his hips move side to side"**

**"Oh so there is something you like about Crowley" Aziraphale smiled**

**"Oh you did Crowley put you up to this Aziraphale"**

**"No of course not just curious my dear"**

**"How do you think he feels about me?"**

**"I think he is quite fond of you he seems to speak about you a lot, plus he tells me about his feelings towards you he tells me every detail"**

**"So what does he feel for me?"**

**"I am sorry Y/N that is private information I can't disclose"**

**"Why is it so private?"**

**"It is out of respect for Crowley"**

**A sigh left your lips "He has just been acting so weird lately it's like he's around me so often that I can't get him out of my head"**

**"Are you sure you don't like him?"**

**"For the millionth time Aziraphale I don't like Crowley" you rolled your eyes**

**"Alright then well we should get to organizing the books then"**

**"Right" you said in a tense voice**

**The two of you walked to the front of the bookshop to sort the books on the shelves that was when the two of your were alerted to the bell above the door as someone walked in**

**"Gabriel to what do I owe the pleasure?" you spoke smiling at him having Sandalphon right beside him**

**"Just checking on you Y/N how are you?"**

**"I am fine, you?"**

**"Great how is everything coming along"**

**"There have been no problems so far" you said professionally**

**"Bravo I expect you will be fighting in Armageddon then?"**

**"Yes Of Course"**

**"Well we should return to Heaven lots of work to do" Gabriel smiled at you leaving the shop with Sandalphon whilst his eyes lingered on you.**

**"Y/N can you help me with something?" Aziraphale called out to you**

**"Hmm oh Yes Aziraphale coming"**

**He needed help cleaning up some books that were on the upper levels of the bookshop, you were on a ladder and you just needed to put one more book back when you lost your balance and fell from the upper level.**

**Before you landed on the ground you landed in someones arms as you opened your eyes you saw a beautiful man with red hair and shades on.**

**"Hello love quite a fall you would have had if I didn't catch you"**

**You recognized that voice, but you couldn't move you stared at him as he smiled at you then ran his hand through your hair.**

**"C Crowley what are you doing?" He gently touched your cheek.**

**"It's okay love just let me do this" he spoke softly**

**Aziraphale rushed over to see that Crowley was holding you and caressing your cheek, you somehow had been frozen staring at him you weren't scared or angry it was as though you had a peace of mind.**

**"Crowley put me down I am fine" you said gently**

**He then granted your wish and put you down placing you gently one the ground looking at you checking for injuries.**

**"Y/N are you okay my dear?..... ohh it's all my fault..... I should not have put you in such a dangerous situation" he looked genuinely worried**

**"No it's okay I am alright don't worry about me I am an angel afterall I would just have been discorporated"**

**"Heaven won't like it if you get discorporated there will be paper work and it will be a complete nightmare getting a new body"**

**"Yeah it will I will just have to be more careful next time"**

**"There won't be a next time Y/N" Crowley spoke sounding harsh** ****

**"Who let you decide that?" You spat**

**"Me"**

**"And uh I thought you didn't like me"**

**"I don't" he laughed**

**"What an ass you are"**

**"Such a stupid angel you are"**

**"Well at least I can read unlike you"**

**"At least I am not boring good two shoes"**

**"Well at least I didn't fall from Heaven"**

**"Well at least I have free will"**

**"Oh like a human then? Ha! That's rich"**

**"Don't even"**

**"Ugh I swear you are so annoying"**

**"You didnt seem so annoyed when I was carrying you"**

**"Tha-t's because I"**

**"Aziraphale sorry I am going home this demon is really making me angry"**

**"Alright dear I will see you tomorrow"**

**You then left the bookstore angry and frustrated.**

**"Crowley why do you tease her so much?"**

**"It's fun she's.......... nice"**

**"She didn't seem like she was being nice"**

**"No I mean like she has nice skin have you noticed"**

**"No what do you mean she has nice skin?"** ****

**"I mean she never mind"he said glaring at Aziraphale**

**"You two remind me of an old married couple bickering on"**

**"We don't bicker Angel we have conversations"**

**"Conversations? is that what you call it?" Aziraphale questioned** ****

**"The thing is she thinks I hate her but I have more fun with her than I'd like to admit"**

**"Oh really? my dear fellow"** ****

**"Yes I don't know what it is it's not like I want to kiss her or anything, but I just like having her around"** ****

**"How is it that you annoy her so much then?"**

**"Well I know just what sets her off"**

**"You have to be careful with her though after all you are supposed to be on opposite sides"**

**"Yes I am aware the world wouldn't be the same without her she's quite special"**

**At this point you eventually arrived home and put on the kettle to make some tea for yourself, you used to live with Aziraphale but you decided to live on your own due to the fact that Gabriel kept coming by. Your home was more of a flat in the district of Marylebone, London it wasn't fancy or anything but it was home for you, even though it was closer to Crowley than you would have liked you chose it due to the fact that it was close enough to Soho, London. You had a lot on your plate well mainly the apocalypse that would be happening very shortly now and you were not sure you really wanted to fight in it, in fact you wanted no part of it just like Aziraphale had decided for himself as well. You both agreed that you wouldn't put the earth in harms way as long as the two of you were around, Crowley on the other hand wanted the same things that you and Aziraphale wanted. Crowley didn't want Hell or Heaven to triumph because then either he would lose Y/N and Aziraphale not only that but all the pleasures earth had to offer.**


	2. Breaking Bread with my Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to go out one night but whilst walking home you get kidnapped by some strangers, Crowley saves you and suggests that you stay with him. Crowley then suggests that the two of you get into a platonic romance.

_You never really got out much due to the fact that you loved being in the solace of your own home, you enjoyed reading and playing your violin which you were still learning to play. Deciding one day to take yourself out for dinner in Mayfair it was a vibrant and wonderful place to have dinner, Of course you went to The Ritz considering you wanted something fancy. You had dressed up nicely in a nice white dress with champagne coloured heels on, It was only once in a blue moon when you decided to go out in something fancy considering you preferred something lowkey. You simply didn't want to be seen especially by Gabriel or Sandalphon, if they ever found out where you lived they would most likely visit you everyday._

_Even though you had helped many people before you never expected anything back, you were far too empathetic and sympathetic to expect that you would be rewarded for your actions. You loved humanity that's why you didn't want Heaven and Hell to have their war, you felt awful for the humans, they essentially would lose all the things they built all the things they invented. Maybe Heaven and Hell were no different than humans afterall, I mean all it is they want is their petty war and triumph on earth. If Heaven won the world would be good, but angels are immortal as are demons if you did try to kill one they would be discorporated._

_As you walked home you noticed that it was getting darker as it was already 9:00 PM, you were used to walking this route it was good exercise, but if only you knew how these heel would kill your feet. You slowed your pace, someone coming out from a white van and running up to you hitting you over the head with a pipe. You blacked out on the ground being picked up and dragged towards the white van, after 30 minutes your body was dragged across the pavement towards a rundown house. Your body then was dragged down some stairs into a dark basement and let go of, the two men looked down at you smiling creepily, they had been watching you for quite some time now._

_"Are you sure it's her?" one man said speaking in a cockney accent his black eyes stared at the other man._

_"Of course it is I know I have seen her before" the other man spoke in a sophisticated accent._

_"Well I still don't trust you"_

_"Of course you don't"_

_"It would be a funny thing if we went around trusting each other"_

_They left you behind and went back down to Hell._

_It was now morning and you woke up your head was pounding and it was dark, you heard two voices coming from upstairs they were yelling at each other. The two demons came downstairs noticing that you were awake, much to the shock of the man dressed in a suit._

_"W who are you two?" Stuttering a bit_

_"Demons of course"_

_"Why am I here then?"_

_"We have been having you for awhile now, such a goody two shoes"_

_"So what?"_

_"We don't like that"_

_"Take that up with God then, oh yeah I forgot you can't" you smirked_

_"Why you little" the demon with raggedy clothing spoke._

_"Incomplete sentences Ha!"_

_"Doesn't matter anyways you will never escape, try to cry for your little friend Crowley"_

_"He isn't my friend" you angrily retorted back_

_"Why does he always hang around you?"_

_"I have no clue"_

_Back at Aziraphale's bookshop he had been waiting for you for about two hours now, usually you never took this long to get to work he was starting to get worried. Just then the door opened and the bell rang he hoped it was you but it ended up being Crowley._

_"Crowley" he spoke softly_

_"Where is Y/N?" Crowley looked around the shop not seeing her._

_"I do not know she did not come in today"_

_"I'm worried"_

_"I am as well"_

_"I'll take care of it"_

_"Crowley what are you going to do?"_

_"I am going to find her" he then walked quickly out of the shop and got into his car._

_He drove quickly to the only neighbourhood he knew that was not a nice place to be, the problem was that every house looked like something out of a horror movie._

_He then saw two men one in a suit and the other in raggedy clothing, they were torturing you screaming in horror would do you good but sadly they were not coming out. You knew nobody would save you who would even know about where you were, of course you were wrong there was someone walking into the house who would save you. Crowley ran down the stairs dumping holy water on the demon with a suit on, the other one screamed out and Crowley chased him down and slowly poured more Holy Water on him. The demon slowly burning with only his clothing being left behind, he then came for you untying the rope and freeing you from capture._

_"Crowley I could have saved myself you know" you crossed your arms_

_"A simple Thank You would be nice"_

_"Why did you save me?"_

_"You were late for work Aziraphale practically begged me to look for you" the demon lied as he had many time in his life._

_"Right well I guess we should go"_

_"Yes"_

_The two of you made your way up the stairs and walked out of the rundown home, he opened the door for you and closed it. Crowley drove fast whilst Queen's greatest hits played in the background._

_"Thank You Crowley if it wasn't for you they might have killed me"_

_"I wouldn't have let that happen" his voice gently spoke._

_"What if Hell found out that you saved an angel?"_

_"I don't care if they do"_

_"They'll destroy you Crowley" you spoke sounding serious._

_"What does it matter to you?"_

_"I It doesn't"_

_"Why ask then?"_

_"Nothing just drive the bloody car"_

_He looked over at you for a milli second knowing that you were about to cry so he pulled over, he wrapped two arms around you giving your cheek a kiss._

_"It's gonna be okay love just let me take care of you" he whispered in your ear_

_"Didn't I tell you not to touch me Crowley?"_

_You got out of the car leaving him behind walking towards Aziraphale's bookshop, once you got there you saw Aziraphale pacing he seemed to be worried._

_"Aziraphale what's wrong?"_

_His face was shocked he had been too lost in his thoughts to even notice the door open._

_"Y/N oh dear I have been so worried about you" he went over to you and hugged you._

_"Oh Aziraphale I am sorry to have worried you" you hugged him back immediately._

_Little did you know Crowley was watching the two of you embrace he was a bit envious of Aziraphale, he had been ever since he saw how close the two of you were._

_The moment Crowley hugged you he could feel how scared you were how tense you were, you looked frightened and he didn't want you to cry it was the reason he had discorporated those demons. He cared for you and he knew what he to do he needed to do, convince you to stay with him._

_He walked into the bookshop and saw you speaking to Aziraphale._

_"Ahem Y/N can we talk in private?"_

_"Uh sure"_

_Aziraphale left the shop to get some lunch._

_"Crowley what is it?"_

_"I need you to listen to me without any objections okay?"_

_"Fine" you gritted your teeth_

_"I need you to stay with me in Mayfair"_

_"You know that isn't a good idea, even you are not that daft"_

_"I know it's risky but I can't have you getting kidnapped by demons, who knows what they will do to you next time"_

_"You said 'I' I thought Aziraphale wanted you to save me"_

_"Yes but I worry too love"_

_"Well you shouldn't, You are a demon they are not supposed to care"_

_"Maybe I am different, please Y/N I promise I won't tease you anymore, I will leave you in peace"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes" Crowley spoke sounding desperate_

_"Oh alright" you rolled your eyes_

_You couldn't believe you had just agreed to something like this it wasn't like you, it was one thing to live near Crowley but to live with him was a whole other thing entirely._

_"Good now should get your stuff"_

_"I'll call Aziraphale later"_

_"Well alright"_

_You left with Crowley and got back into his car speeding down the streets of Soho towards Mayfair, eventually making it to his flat then opening the door to his flat, his flat was stylish like those ones you saw in an Ikea catalog. It was spacious, white and luxurious, beds always neatly spread, the fridge was never empty. Anyone who knew Crowley knew that he loved music and had expensive taste in wine and food, his fridge was stalked with gourmet food and he even had a nice big TV in the lounge._

_"Nice place you have here" you_

_"I like to keep it nice looking"_

_"I can see that"_

_"I can redecorate your room"_

_"Really?" you smiled_

_"Yes and is that a smile I see?"_

_"Yes Crowley it is"_

_"Here I will take your stuff lets go to your new room"_

_Crowley opened a door on the other side of the hallway and you walked into the room it was a little more of a brighter colour than the rest of the flat, he then snapped his fingers the whole room quickly decorated itself the walls became a light cream colour the floors became a light yellowish brown. There were beautiful paintings on the wall with a queen sized bed, two side dressers and a nice wardrobe also complete with a closet._

_"Wow this is incredible Crowley how did you know I would love it?"_

_"I really don't know it seemed like you would"_

_"I T Thank You" you hugged him uninitiated_

_Crowley smiled at you and hugged you back but you quickly let go of him staring away from him, you noticed that the two of you had been hugging a lot, recently you wondered if this was something that was happening between the two of you a lot more. You were never really used to hugs unless it was from one of the many people you helped or sometimes even Gabriel gave you hugs, as well he seemed affectionate towards you but wasn't like that with anyone else. Gabriel had always liked you he saw potential in you but he also had this strange attraction towards you which came off as him being creepy, always leaning in and trying to kiss you only for you to back away which he always laughed at, but recently he had become more aggressive towards you following up with a side eye and some sighs from him. Crowley's hugs were emotional warm and made you feel something that you had never felt before, it was warm peaceful feeling and you never wanted to feel it again at least not towards Crowley. The thing was despite the fact he was a demon you weren't afraid of him at all you never had been afraid of him, yes he was a snake but regardless of that he didn't scare you for you had been up against worse things in all your years._

_"Sorry about that"_

_"No it's okay Y/N"_

_"Well I should unpack my stuff"_

_"Yeah and do you want a TV?"_

_"No I just enjoy reading, cooking, sometimes going out and working"_

_"Hell, I need to take you out then somewhere aside from The Ritz"_

_"Hopefully no one sees us together"_

_"I promise to protect you"_

_"I trust you"_

_"That is the first time anyone has ever said that to me"_

_"I am sure" you smiled_

_Later that evening you were getting ready for bed you usually read a book before bed but tonight you were tired so you got under the covers and immediately fell asleep, about 20 minutes after you passed out Crowley came into your room and went closer and closer to your bed, he caressed your face and gently gave you a kiss on the forehead, You then moaned a little bit turning over on your other side. Crowley then left your room returning to his living room watching TV until 3:00 AM he then noticed that the light in the kitchen was on as he walked in he saw the fridge door opened._

_"Y/N what are you doing up so early?"_

_"S sorry Crowley I had a bad dream" you looked embarrassed_

_"Don't be embarrassed Y/N have you had these bad dreams before?"_

_"Yes whenever Gabriel came around"_

_"Why?"_

_"He He was a bit aggressive with me" you looked down feeling guilty_

_Crowley stood there before you feeling bad for you, he had seen how uncomfortable you were around Gabriel but he never thought it was that bad. Had Gabriel threatened you or maybe even hurt you Crowley or someone else would have stepped in. He never knew angels could dream but if you dreaming about it surely you must have been scared._

_Crowley then took out a tea cup for you turned on the kettle and put a teabag of chamomile tea in the tea cup, when the water from the kettle was boiled he poured the hot water into the tea cup._

_Then he handed the tea cup to you_

_"It's chamomile tea it will help you sleep"_

_"Thank You Crowley"_

_"Let it steep for a bit, also wait a bit to drink it is too hot"_

_Y/N followed him into the living room where they watched TV together it was surprising it wasn't like before, before they were always playfully insulting each other or pissed off at each other but now they seemed quite content._

_After about 5 minutes you drank your tea it was warm and delicious but slowly you started to become sleepy, you had nodded off the tv screen was the only thing keeping you awake. You had fallen asleep on the couch your head accidentally falling on Crowley's shoulder, alerted to your presence he looked over at you and then picked you up carrying you in his arms then tucking you into bed. Crowley had been curious about you for awhile he wondered why you were acting like this you were acting as though you were vunerable, whereas before you always had your guard up. Crowley knew how brave you were he knew that you had gone into violent neighbourhoods and turned them around to be more peaceful, he knew that you could face all the horrors of the world with grace and bravery you were probably the most human person he knew. You were never selfish and quite resilient Crowley then left your room turned off the light and closed your door, he then called Aziraphale knowing that the angel was awake at this time._

_"Aziraphale it's me"_

_"Crowley have you seen Y/N? when I came back she was gone" Aziraphale spoke sounding worried_

_"Yeah she is fine she's with me" Crowley said sounding nervous_

_"She's what? at your flat? why?"_

_"I have to protect her angel"_

_"Why is that? what happened?"_

_"She was kidnapped" Crowley sounding as though he wanted to cry_

_Aziraphale stopped for a second setting the phone down there seemed to be tears coming out of his eyes why had you been kidnapped? As Aziraphale put the phone to his ear Crowley heard sniffles and crying._

_"S sorry Crowley I... just needed a moment What in god's name happened is she okay?"_

_"She is fine she is in bed sleeping Aziraphale you know I promised I would protect her and I failed"_

_"No Crowley don't blame yourself please don't do that, I should have looked after her as well"_

_"She's our Friend our responsibility"_

_"Gabriel though"_

_"Gabriel what I don't trust that bastard never did especially around Y/N"_

_"What do you mean Crowley?"_

_"She said that she he was aggressive around her"_

_"Really why?"_

_"Well it was pretty obvious that he liked her before, I guess because of her constant rejection of him he got tired of it not her fault though"_

_"Gabriel has such an ego it's quite annoying"_

_"I took care of the two demon's who kidnapped her though"_

_"Demons? usually demons never do that"_

_"These ones were low grade and unintelligent though not the kind you want to run into"_

_"You didn't use Holy Water did you?"_

_"Yes what else? they had to be taken care of, despicable creatures they were"_

_"You enjoyed it my dear did you not?"_

_"Yes they shouldn't have done it maybe if they left her alone I wouldn't have discorporated them" he smiled_

_"Well you did what needed to be done I Thank You"_

_"I didn't do it for you, I did it for her"_

_"Quite right Crowley"_

_"Quite right indeed"_

_"I should get back to my book now though"_

_"Er okay and Aziraphale don't worry about Y/N she's in safe hands"_

_"I trust you well goodbye Crowley"_

_"Goodbye angel"_

_The call then ended and Crowley went into the living room to watch TV the hours passed by and sat there on the couch flipping through the channels until around 7:30 AM which is when you woke up yawning and stretching your arms out, you got up from your bed slipping your cute slippers on and making your way into the kitchen and putting the kettle on Crowley being alerted to your presence in the kitchen._

_"Good morning Y/N" he smiled_

_"Hmm... Oh good morning Crowley"_

_"How did you sleep?"_

_"Like a baby my bed is so comfy I almost didn't want to get up"_

_You looked over at him he looked like he hadn't slept all night_

_"Did you sleep?"_

_"Not a wink"_

_"Crowley I know it isn't my place to say this but you should get some sleep"_

_"You're right Y/N I should, but thing is love I was up all night worrying about you" he admitted_

_"You were why?"_

_"It's just I mean Aziraphale asked me to look after you"_

_"Oh I see" you looked down at the floor what was this feeling?, it was as though you wanted Crowley to admit that he cared about you._

_He looked at you and came up from behind you then locked his hands with yours._

_"C C rowley what are you doing?" Your face had a surprsied look on it your face also becoming flushed._

_He whispered into your ear the smiled down at you Crowley then turned you around noticing your face had a slight hint of redness._

_"You must have been so scared love"_

_"I y yes I was Crowley"_

_"Can I ask you something Y/N?"_

_"Sure"_

_"Why is no one allowed to touch you?"_

_You stared down silent you didn't know if you wanted to tell him it happened long ago during your time in America it was awful, men coming into the room one night and beating you excessively asking you where your your friend was, the newspapers had called your friend F/N a traitor for helping poor people._

_"Something happened a very long time ago" you looked sad being on the verge on tears_

_"If you don't mind can you tell me?"_

_"They beat us degraded us it was the most horrifying thing I have ever experienced, every time someone touches me it just feels like it's happening all over again"_

_"You have been through Hell"_

_"It most likely isn't as bad well I wouldn't know I have never been to Hell"_

_"No it's quite boring actually dark and dreary not a place you would ever want to visit"_

_"After those two demons kidnapped me I definitely don't want to"_

_"Is heaven much better?"_

_"No it's cold and sterile"_

_"That's how I remember it" he smiled_

_"Oh I forgot breakfast to say my thanks to you"_

_You then looked in the fridge for some eggs, bacon and butter_

_"What do you eat for breakfast Crowley?"_

_"Not much just some scrambled eggs and toast"_

_"Is that all?"_

_"Yes I love to be on time"_

_"For what?"_

_"To see you of course"_

_you laughed at him to the point where you started crying_

_"Your face looks so funny"_

_You then looked in the mirror in the hallway_

_"Yeah it does look funny omg"_

_The two of you falling to the ground and laughing so hard to the point where your stomach started hurting, then suddenly the two of you stopped laughing, stopping for a second and staring at each other were you two having fun with each other? your heart pumping quickly you were excited you were even smiling at him._

_"Sorry I should make breakfast" a frown now on your face_

_You got up from the ground leaving Crowley there in his thoughts, he wanted you to stay on the ground with him the red haired demon wanted to hold your hand and just sit there laughing with him._

_"Right"_

_You made scrambled eggs and bacon with toast and some English Breakfast Tea_

_"This is really delicious Y/N"_

_"It is?"_

_"Yeah whoever you get married to will be one lucky man"_

_"That is out of the cards for me I don't think I could ever marry someone"_

_"You are a nice looking woman well angel I am sure someone is out there"_

_"No I don't think there is I just want a friend to stay with forever"_

_"That sounds nice although I will outlive them well that is if Heaven wins"_

_"You doubt your own side?"_

_"I don't want there to be a war"_

_"Why is that?" He raised his eyebrows_

_"It's pointless there has to be a balance, plus humans can choose to be evil or good the choice is up to them"_

_"That's an interesting way of looking at it"_

_"I would just miss all of this I mean there are lots of places I want to go to"_

_"Would you miss me?"_

_"Of course not"_

_He frowned at you whilst you ate your food_

_"You understand Crowley that we are on opposite sides we could never be like that"_

_"Well Aziraphale and I are living proof that an angel and a demon can be friends"_

_"Well I'm not Aziraphale now am I?"_

_"Why do you do that?"_

_"What?"_

_"Shut everyone out"_

_"I hate knowing that people will eventually pass on"_

_Crowley thought about it for a minute she was right if she ever let someone in and got close to them, they eventually would die and she might never see them again. He might never be able to know how that feels but he understood by the look she had on her face that it meant a lot to her._

_"I know it's hard to understand Crowley but-" you were cut off_

_"I know how it feels it's like if I ever lost Aziraphale it would kill me"_

_"Aziraphale is a good man well angel"_

_"He certainly is" you looked down_

_No one had ever asked you about yourself personal life it was possible that no one even really cared, well not that you knew of._


End file.
